George
George is a former Glader and Runner who is mentioned by Thomas in The Maze Runner. He was the first to die in the Glade because his tomb looked the oldest, completely overgrown with weeds. He might have been named after George Washington. Biography The Fever Code= George first appeared in The Fever Code greeting Zart when he came out of the Box. The very next day, however, he was stung by a Griever while running the Maze with his friend Nick. He went crazy and violent, and as this was the first case of a Griever sting, no one knew what to do with him. To prevent a general panic, Alby and Newt hid George away in the Homestead for about a day, but soon George was extremely violent. The two took him out of the Homestead, and Alby started punching him in the face. Newt stopped him. Newt, Alby, Nick, and another Glader moved George out into the middle of the Glade. A crowd formed. Frypan mentioned that he had found a mysterious syringe of liquid, labelled "serum," in a box of supplies a few days before. Alby told him to go get it. Nick injected George with it, and George immediately went even crazier, jumping on a random Glader and clawing at the kid's eyes. Alby ran to get a sharpened stick, and then, to save the Glader's life, stabbed George through the neck. George died almost instantly. Nick then knelt next to his friend's body and found the sting on his torso. Thomas, Teresa, and Chuck observed this scene in the WICKED headquarters. They were shocked to discover that the kids in the Maze could get stung by the Grievers, and that George actually died. George was the first one to die in the Maze Trials. |-|The Maze Runner= George's life isn't described, and his name is quoted for the first time when Thomas goes to the Deadheads before being attacked by Ben. His grave, located near Stephen's and covered by leafy weeds, shows that he died many years ago, perhaps just after the first Gladers' arrival. Therefore, it is safe to assume that he was probably the first to die. Film In the Maze Runner film, George's grave is visible as Thomas fetches fertilizer for Newt in the Deadheads before being attacked by Ben. What appears to be his bones are visible in front of the grave marker. In the Scorch Trials film, Brenda carries a silver trinket box around with a boy's photo in the lid. She eventually tells Thomas that the boy was her brother, George. She recalls that when they were younger, WCKD took both of them, ran tests on them, and finally concluded that George was valuable to them but not her. My Friend George In the exclusive short comic from San Diego Comic Con, written by Wes Ball and T.S. Nowlin, Alby is seen talking to a crazed George, tied up to a tree stump. It is explained that George went outside the walls and got stung by a Griever. Not knowing what to do, Alby asks him to show a sign that he's still in there. George does nothing but scream with froth coming from his mouth. Alby is then left with no choice but to stab him with a spear, promising to do better next time. Fans theorize that Brenda's brother could be the same George that once lived in the Group A Glade, only to be killed by Alby in the comic "My Friend George". Nothing has been confirmed by the author or the writers at this time. This is only portrayed in the movie universe. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters Category:Group A Category:The Maze Runner Characters Category:Uninfected Category:Gladers Category:The Fever Code Characters